Leave my life on a plane
by rippling0water0eyes
Summary: Roxas finds that Namine is leaving without saying goodbye, but can he reach her before she's gone forever? RoxasxNamine


"Namine!" Roxas yelled, rushing up to her. "Namine, wait!" She turned, and smiled at her longtime friend.

"Hey, Roxas." Somehow, and he noticed, she didn't sound as happy as she normally did.

He rested his hands on his knees until he caught his breath. Then, he looked up, smiling brightly at her. "You wanna go out? Lunch is on me."

Her smile quickly faded. "Oh... Roxas, I'm sorry. I... can't."

"Why not?"

"I... I'm leaving."

He stood up straight. _"I thought her parents decided not to move..."_ "Leaving?"

"Yeah... I... it was sudden, and... I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. Maybe... maybe next time we see each other."

"Oh. Well, you're gonna call me, right?" he asked, hopefully.

"I um... hadn't really planned to..." He looked ultimately depressed. "But! If... you want me to, I could. I mean–"

"No, no. It's... fine. Um... see you... whenever, I guess." He turned and started to leave.

"Roxas." Namine said quietly. "Roxas, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, it's... fine. Like you said, next time we see each other." Roxas went home and went straight to his room. Hayner came by later, and, let in by Roxas's mother, he headed up to the room on his own.

"Hey, Roxas, what's- Hey, you okay? You look pretty down." Hayner said, sitting on the bed next to Roxas.

"Yeah... I'm fine. It's just Namine... she's leaving."

"What? Just like that?"

"Yeah, I don't think she was gonna say anything either. I went over there to take her to lunch and she said that she was leaving and stuff."

"Woah, man, I'm sorry. What did you say to her? Did you tell her?"

"How could I? She said she didn't even plan on calling me. She obviously doesn't want to hear that. I mean... what can I do?"

"You can stop acting like a pansy and just tell her! Roxas, come on! You never let me give up, then I won't let you. Don't be such a wuss! Get up, go get her before she's gone, and tell her that you love her!"

"I can't just..."

"Roxas! Stop making excuses for yourself! Just go down there and tell her, because nobody can for you."

Roxas sighed, only to be hit in the head by Hayner. "Hey!" he yelled.

Hayner only pointed to the door. "Go."

"What?!"

"Go! Or you're gonna lose her." Roxas stared up at him for a minute, and then got up off the bed and started to walk to his door. But, he paused before getting to far, and turned to face Hayner.

"Thanks." Hayner nodded, but Roxas slapped him in the head.

"Hey!"

"See ya! I gotta go tell someone that I love 'em!" Roxas yelled, running out the door.

"Idiot." Hayner said, rubbing his head.

Roxas ran down to Namine's house as fast as he could. Nobody answered the door, and he tried Namine's phone. No answer. He paused, thinking where she would be and then started to run again, dialing her cell phone. "Hello?" She answered, but he could barely hear her.

"Namine! Where are you?!"

"I'm at the airport,"

"Airpo–"

"Listen, Roxas. I can't really talk right now. Can I call you later?"

"No, wait, Namine! I–"

"Thanks, bye." And the line died. Roxas looked at his phone for a second, and then started to run even faster. It took him about ten minutes to get to the airport, because they didn't live too far, but when he did he was out of breath. He started to look around, searching for her. Anywhere, but she was everywhere. Eventually, he spotted her on an escalator, almost half way up to the next story.

"Namine!" He yelled, but she didn't hear him. He started to run again, pushing his way through the crowds, and running up the escalator. "Namine! Namine!" he yelled, still running. Finally, she noticed and turned around.

"Roxas?!"

"Namine!" He yelled one more time. Namine dropped her bag and ran to him. "Namine..." He was out of breath.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?!" She asked. "Are you okay, is something wrong?"

"Yes." She stopped talking and just stared at him.

"Roxas..."

"Namine, I don't know if you feel the same way, and I don't care. I need to tell you how I feel, before you leave, and I lose you forever."

"Roxas, what are you talki–"

"Namine," He took her hands and kissed her, softly, and sweetly. Their first kiss. "I love you. And I don't want you to leave my life on a plane."

"Roxas," She said, smiling, tears rolling down her pink cheeks. "You... You are an idiot."

He sighed. "I... figured you probably would say that. I just wanted you to know because–" He turned away.

She grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, stopping him. "I'm not leaving your life, and I never will. I'm visiting my sick grandmother for the weekend." Roxas was extremely thankful that he wasn't facing Namine, or she would have seen his entire face flush red.

"Your... grandma?" She laughed a little.

"Yes. But, for the record, I am so moved that you would run here, and go through all this just to tell me that. Because, Roxas, I love you, too." He turned around.

"You... you do?"

"Yes, but go home. You look awful."

He smiled. "Thanks. I feel loads better."

She laughed a little more. "Okay, well, I really have to go now. I'll call you every day I'm gone, and you're going to pick me up at the airport the day I get back so you can be the first person I see when I get home. Deal?"

"Promise."

"Good." She kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Roxas."

"Bye, Namine."


End file.
